Establish a resource facility for cells isolated from lung tissue to: verify species of origin and cell identity and conduct karyotype analysis; determine whether reference cultures of lung cells are free from microbial contamination; establish viability criteria to judge the efficiency of recovery of lung cells from the frozen state; store reference seed stocks of cells isolated from the lung in ultralow temperatures; and distribute reference material to individual investigators upon request.